In a collaborative communication environment, a group of participants may use user devices to engage in communications, such as instant messaging (IM), chat, email, voice over IP (VoIP) phone call, audio or video conferencing. Participants of a communication group often discuss a variety of different subjects in a communication session. When a user is not logged onto the collaborative environment or not actively participating in a communications session, notifications may be sent to the user's devices notifying the latest messages received. For example, the notification may include indications or snippets of the latest messages and the indications may be arranged in a sequence based on the time the corresponding messages are received.